AL OTRO LADO DEL HORIZONTE
by lenore4love
Summary: Una muchacha con un desesperado deseo de escapar de su aburrido mundo. Un niño que apenas entiende el concepto de la desesperación y el sentirse asfixiado por sus propios pesares. Un encuentro entre ambos y el rumbo que tomarán sus vidas. (Aku no Hana x Ooyasumi Punpun crossover)


AL OTRO LADO DEL HORTIZONTE

"_¡Mas no! Máscara es solamente del mal_

_ese rostro animado de exquisito mohín_

_míralo aquí lo tienes, crispado horriblemente;_

_el rostro verdadero, lo feo, el alma ruin,_

_se oculta tras el velo de la verdad que él miente._

_¡Oh pobre y gran belleza verdadera! En tu río_

_de lágrimas abreva este corazón mío_

_mas ella ¿Por qué llora? Hermosura completa_

_que al humano linaje vio a sus plantas vencido,_

_¿Qué misterioso mal roe el flanco de atleta?_

_Ella llora, insensato, porque ella ha vivido._

_Y porque vive, llora. Mas lo que ella deplora_

_sobre todas las cosas, lo que la hace temblar_

_es que mañana ¡Ay! Vivirá como ahora,_

_y al otro día, y siempre. Vivir, vivir durar"_

_Charles Baudelaire – La Máscara (fragmento)_

Punpun miró al cielo veraniego de aquel día de vacaciones. El pueblo al que sus padres lo habían llevado daba la sensación de ser un paisaje metálico que era consumido por el óxido, mirase a donde mirase todo estaba viejo y desvencijado, y en él se respiraba un intenso dejo de abandono y desasosiego; daba la impresión que al apenas poner un pie ahí todo se volviera monocromático y estático, tan diferente del siempre activo y apabullante Tokio.

El señor Punyama había insistido mucho a su mujer de ir a ese triste pueblo para visitar a unos familiares, la señora Punyama no había estado muy de acuerdo y ambos se habían enfrascado en una de esas largas discusiones que Punpun solía escuchar desde su habitación mientras fingía estar dormido. Finalmente la señora Punyama con un moretón en el ojo había aceptado finalmente ir a ese pueblo en medio de la nada.

Mientras iban en el auto Punpun miraba a ese cielo que parecía ser lo único en el pueblo que tenía más color aparte de ese tono sepia que llenaba absolutamente todo, un sentimiento extraño le oprimió el pecho al ver que a lo lejos se alcanzaban a divisar las montañas, se veía tan lejanas que daban una peculiar sensación de que al cruzarlas un mundo completamente diferente se abría tras ellas, tan diferente de ese paisaje aburrido y un tanto monótono.

A Punpun le hubiera gustado pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones de verano en compañía de sus amigos y por supuesto de Aiko sin embargo se veía a si mismo fantaseando con las montañas y buscando algo en que entretenerse mientras el recorrido en auto llegaba a su fin.

Como casi todo en ese lugar, llegaron a una casa vieja y aburrida en donde vivían los conocidos del señor Punyama, se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes, las charlas de rigor y el protocolo a seguir cuando se llega de visita a una casa ajena. Tras casi cuarenta minutos de aburrida plática de adultos, a Punpun se le dio la libertad de ir a explorar los alrededores con la única condición de que no se alejara demasiado y así lo hizo.

Tomó una ramita que había caído de algún árbol viejo y lo usó a modo de sable cuando los hierbajos del camino eran muy altos e impedían su camino, o a veces solo se entretenía blandiéndolo de un lado a otro escuchando el sonido de la madera al cortar el aire.

Ese pueblo no solo daba una un sentimiento de abandono, sino también era mortalmente silencioso… Punpun comenzaba a sentirse un tanto sofocado por ese ambiente, pero decidió ignorar esto continuando con su camino.

Pronto y sin darse cuenta llegó a lo que parecían ser los rieles de un tren así que solo por mera curiosidad siguió la dirección de este saltando de un tablón a otro de madera y a veces jugando a mantener el equilibro al caminar en línea recta sobre uno de los rieles. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio recostado sobre ellos a una muchacha que lucía un uniforme escolar.

"¿Estará bien?" se preguntó Punpun al ver que la joven no se movía ni un ápice, así que se acercó a ella con sigilo, decidido a usar su varita de madera como arma de ser necesario.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a la joven de cabellos rojos y anteojos que yacía en plena vía del tren.

La muchacha abrió un ojo y luego el otro, Punpun no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento cuando esa aplastante mirada se posó en él.

-Déjame en paz, basura- respondió la muchacha con un tono que denotaba un profundo desprecio. Punpun tembló y retrocedió un par de pasos al tiempo que la muchacha se incorporaba con pereza pero se mantenía sentada en el piso sobre las incomodas piedras.

-Tú no eres de aquí… nunca te he visto antes- aseguró la joven al acomodarse los lentes y ver mejor a Punpun que seguía temblando de pies a cabeza por la manera en como la chica le hablaba, había algo en su voz que hacía sentir a Punpun que no era bienvenido ahí.

-¿Vienes de allá?- preguntó ahora la muchacha señalando las enormes montañas que bordeaban el pueblo. Punpun siguió con sus ojos la dirección que indicaba el dedo de la joven.

"N… no, no vengo de allá" contestó con voz trémula, por un momento pudo jurar ver una expresión de profunda decepción en los ojos de la colegiala.

La jovencita recogió sus piernas flexionándolas para poder rodearlas con sus brazos y dejar perder su mirada en el horizonte, sus lentes reflejaban la luz del sol impidiendo por segundos ver sus ojos tras el cristal.

-¿A qué ha venido un mocoso como tú a este pueblo? ¿No sabes lo que dicen de este lugar?- preguntó con una media sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica.

Punpun negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-Si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí te vas a volver hueco, tu humanidad será chupada y quedarás como un recipiente vacío para el resto de tu vida… siguiendo esta rutina aburrida rodeado de gente aburrida igual de vacía, durante toooooda la eternidad~- explicó la joven alargando las palabras en un tono cantarín sin borrar esa mueca maldosa.

Punpun volvió a sentir todo su cuerpo temblar y volteó a todos lados en un dejo de desesperación por irse rápidamente de ahí antes de que su alma fuera chupada por algún ente extraño o algo parecido, pero entonces y de la nada la muchacha comenzó a reír a carcajadas que tenían tintes un tanto crueles.

-¡Te lo creíste! ¡Eres un niño muy estúpido!- decía aun riendo burlándose cínicamente del pobre Punpun que tardó un poco en asimilar que se trataba de una mentira.

"¡N… no me lo creí!" contradijo firmemente aunque el temblor en su voz lo delataba por completo, cosa que provocó una segunda carcajada por parte de la pelirroja que tardó un poco en calmarse.

Cuando lo hizo, ella recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas de nuevo dejando perder sus ojos en ese horizonte que se adivinaba tan lejano y casi inalcanzable.

-Bueno… en parte es verdad- dijo arrastrando la voz que se escuchaba desganada. –si te quedas mucho tiempo aquí no te quedará otro remedio más que volverte uno de ellos, un recipiente aburrido metido en una jaula de la que nunca podrás escapar- dijo y esta vez su voz más que fría se escuchó desolada, justo como el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

Un silencio los envolvió a ambos, una brisa sopló produciendo una especie de silbido, los cabellos rojos de la joven se mecieron y se pegaron a su rostro impasible. La joven entonces ladeo ligeramente su cabeza dirigiéndose de nuevo a Punpun que no se había atrevido acercarse a ella otra vez.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un contrato conmigo?- le preguntó a Punpun que no entendido realmente a que se refería ella, pero aquello sonaba a una propuesta peligrosa.

Un segundo silencio se hizo presente, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que la chica lo interrumpiera.

-¡No, mejor no! ¿Sabías que estoy retorcida? La gente retorcida solo puede hacer pactos con un igual… tú no te vez como yo… aun- le dijo ahora estirándose un poco para señalar con su dedo índice la nariz de Punpun casi tocando la punta de esta con su dedo.

-¿También terminarás siendo un pervertido?...- preguntó viendo fijamente los ojos de Punpun que hizo ligeramente su cabeza hacía atrás para que la joven no lo tocara.

La pelirroja comenzó entonces a sonreír y su sonrisa se ensanchó de una manera que Punpun solo pudo describir como perturbadora.

-Los pervertidos, los retorcidos no podemos escapar de aquí- dijo ella y pasó su dedo índice de la nariz de Punpun a su propia cabeza, señalando su sien. –Por mucho que luchemos y luchemos… tal vez deberíamos resignarnos a no poder escapar, mucho menos desaparecer- decía ella, comenzaba a sonar más como un monologo del que Punpun intentaba entender a qué se refería.

La joven se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda, sus ojos puestos sobre el horizonte justo en esas montañas que ocultaban un mundo inexorable. –Pero yo lo intentaré, ya verás que podré salir de aquí y me dirigiré hacía allá… hasta el mismo fin del mundo… me iré de aquí ¡ME LARGARÉ DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR Y DE SU MALDITA GENTE!- gritó entonces a todo pulmón haciendo que Punpun saltara y retrocediera muchos pasos más de los que ya había retrocedido antes.

La chica rió mientras su respiración se aceleraba. En sus ojos por primera vez se reflejaba algo parecido a la vida, una luz ¿de esperanza? ¿O sería acaso un dejo de desesperación por querer salir corriendo de ahí?

-Solo espera… ya verás que alcanzaré ese lugar… uno muy muy muy lejos de aquí- dijo ahora en casi un susurro, volteó a ver a Punpun que ya no sabía que más esperar de aquella muchacha.

Esta solo volvió a sonreírle con ese gesto que despertaba una sensación inquietante, ella pasó a su lado y le acarició ligeramente la cabeza. A pesar de ser mucho más alta que él, su mano se sintió pequeña y débil cuando sus dedos delgados pasaron por su cabeza en un gesto indescifrable, no sabía si de lástima o de empatía.

-Espero tú también logres escapar de ti mismo- le dijo la chica y se fue dando saltitos como si estuviera feliz de la vida, una chiquilla que tiene una ilusión infantil.

Punpun la vio irse, con esos saltitos que hacían que los pliegues de su falda escolar se levantaran y sus cabellos rojos se revolvieran mientras que esos ojos volvían a perder el brillo de segundos antes.

Punpun al verla convertirse en una silueta negra frente a la luz naranja del ocaso como si fuese un espectro, nunca llegó a imaginar que muchos años después volvería a pensar en esa joven.

Era un cielo veraniego el que volvía alzarse ante él, se protegía de los rayos de sol gracias al viejo sombrero de paja. Había caminado quién sabe cuántos kilómetros acosado por el abrasador calor que engullía aquel verano. Punpun ya contaba con 20 años en su existir junto con una colección de tragedias, pesares, desesperanzas que se habían sumado y acumulado en sus hombros, su rostro, sus manos y sus memorias, esa última, la más reciente, era tal vez la más pesada de todas… sentía que se quebraría sucumbiendo ante el aplastante peso de sus remordimientos al igual que el de su corazón.

Sentado en esa casa abandonada sus brazos sentían el cansancio que provocaba cargar todo el peso muerto de Aiko. Ella _dormía _plácidamente en ellos, como si estuviera exhausta después una larga cita en ese pueblo abandonado.

"Qué curioso…" pensaba Punpun sintiendo el calor quemarle la piel mientras transpiraba y el sudor hacía que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el canto a coro de las cigarras pegadas a los troncos de los árboles.

"Este pueblo… es como el de aquella vez" se dijo a si mismo acomodando mejor a Aiko que se resbalaba de sus brazos.

Aquella aldea abandonaba también tenía aquel acongojante ambiente de desasosiego, de un vacío inquietante… podrías sentir que en medio de ese abandono también tu alma podría ser absorbida junto con toda la esencia de tu vida, justo como le había sucedido a Aiko.

Forzando su vista pudo divisar entre las ondas de calor que se desprendían del piso, una serie de montañas que se veían a lo lejos, también como bordeando la frontera a un mundo completamente ajeno al que Punpun se encontraba en ese momento.

Recordó a la muchacha, su cabello rojo que se asemejaba a un color sangre bajo el sol del ocaso, sus lentes brillando a juego con sus pupilas, la manera retadora en que gritaba al aire y como sus hombros parecían debilitarse cuando caía de vuelta en su propia realidad, y finalmente esa promesa dicha a nadie en especial. Pudo rememorar con perfecto detalle la manera en como sus ojos guardaban esa esperanza de llegar a escapar; era como si la tuviera de nuevo a su lado con aquella extravagante forma de hablar, mezcla de una desesperación que se antojaba innata, entremezclada con un desprecio impregnado en su lengua.

"¿Habrá logrado salir de ahí?..." Se preguntó Punpun viendo el verdor de las montañas mientras que la voz de aquella joven resonaba en sus oídos, de nuevo podía ver como daba de saltitos al alejarse de él, casi podía divisar los pedazos de piel en sus mulsos descubiertos cuando el dobladillo de la falda se alzaba al dar un salto, el eco de la risa que se perdía en el viento, de la misma manera que días antes Aiko hacía frente a él, ahí… inocente, con una sonrisa eternamente triste.

Inconscientemente apretó a la joven entre sus brazos. Sus largos cabellos castaños también se pegaban a su cara dándole una apariencia un tanto infantil, como cuando eran chiquillos y en medio de sus jugarretas se le revolvía el cabello dándole aquella imagen desaliñada producto de la despreocupación que va de la mano con la inocencia, era como una fotografía del pasado encarnada. Una nostalgia hecha carne y hueso.

"Aiko, vamos a un lugar muy muy muy lejos de aquí, vamos a un lugar dónde seamos libres de nosotros mismos. Sigamos a aquella chica, al fin del mundo" dijo Punpun volteando a ver a la impasible Aiko que no respondió… tal vez Aiko ya estaba en ese lugar muy muy muy lejano, ahí, al otro lado de las montañas en dónde todo terminaba.

Ese día, mirando el paisaje desolado con Aiko a su lado descansado en su regazo Punpun también estaba bien otra vez.

/

**Una brevísima viñeta dedicada a dos de mis personajes favoritos. Espero les haya gustado este pedazo de inspiración provocada por ellos.**


End file.
